Guardians of Time
by DarkShadowAMR
Summary: Off to save the world...again...


**A/N:**Hello everyone. Well, I'll cut to the chase…This story is a sort of time traveling story. I say 'some sort' because it doesn't involve a time-turner. Usually, I see a lot of time-travel stories with Harry, going back to do the right thing, or Harry and Hermione…but I have yet to read one that only involves Hermione. Well, this story involves only her.

I am a big fan of Hermione, and I hate it that J.K.R. didn't pair her with Harry. In my book, that was the logical pair. A true happy ending. But no! She had to ruin the end. Anyway, I won't set a pairing yet. I'd like to see the readers' reaction to this first chap, and let them decide which pairing would 'lift' the story.

Thank you for reading my rambling. :D Please review.

**Chapter 1.**

Hermione blinked a few times to help clear her eyes. But it didn't work. Everything was still blindingly white. She sighed. This could only mean one thing.

Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to kill her.

The Great Hall had been a total chaos, with Harry dead, the Order, the Aurors, and everyone else had been determined to win the war, even without the boy that had given them hope for the last two years.

It had been a tight duel, Ginny and herself had tried to overpower the woman, but she was simply too powerful. Ginny had went down under a slicing hex and Hermione had kept on sending curse after curse her way. Her attention had been distracted for the briefest of moments, when Mrs. Weasley had yelled 'Not my daughter, you bitch…', and then…then it all went black.

A sudden chill run down her spine and she quickly spun on her heel, her hand automatically going for her wand, but immediately realized that she didn't have it.

What she saw, though, confused her. She blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, but the three hooded figures were still there.

''Um…'' she wanted to say something, to ask something, maybe…but her confused mind refused to work properly. So, she just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them uncertainly. If there was something that she needed to know before…well, before she went on, she supposed, they would tell her without the need of a question from her.

As she waited, Hermione took the time to study the three. They seemed the same man…maybe…by the tall frame and body shape, but at the same time they were different. For one, each one had a different color to his cloak. The first one's cloak was a deep blue, with silver stars sewed on the hem, reminding her somehow of Dumbledore's robes. A smile ghosted on her lips as her eyes traveled to the second one. He had white robes with celtic knots sewed in a deep red thread, and the last one had simple black robes. He was the dullest of the three.

Hermione began to panic as three wands were released from the left sleeve of each person. But there wasn't anything they could do to her. Right? She was already dead. Wasn't she?

''Hermione Granger…'' one of them said, but which one, she couldn't point out. ''…you have done well. But your task was not completed.''

Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline. 'Task?' What the hell were they talking about? What task? And who the hell were they anyway?

''You were not supposed to be here yet. Nor was your soul mate supposed to leave the realm of the living so soon.''

Her mouth started gaping. 'Soul mate?' What the hell? ''Excuse me, sir…but am I supposed to know what exactly you are talking about?'' The annoyance in her voice was quite obvious, the only thing missing were her hands on her hips, and her foot taping on the floor impatiently.

The one in black robes started chuckling and looked at his companions. ''Are you sure we can't take her now? I find her quite amusing, and I wouldn't mind a decent company.''

Hermione could imagine the scowl on the others faces as they slowly turned their heads to him. He shrugged. ''It was only a question.''

This was either a bad dream, or an even more idiotic prank, and she had had quite enough of it. ''Excuse me, but who are you? And where am I?''

The one in the middle looked away from his dark companion and took a step forward. ''Hermione Granger, you are here due to your early death at the hands of one Bellatrix Lestrange. This is what you mortals call the Final Judgment. We are the guardians of time. I am the Guardian of Present time, he is the Guardian of Past times…'' he said and gestured towards the one in blue robes, ''…and he is the Guardian of Future time.'' Hermione couldn't hold the giggle that escaped her as the black cloaked man waved at her quite cheerfully.

''Ok…'' she said slowly, ''…I understand what you've said thus far, now, what did you mean when you said I hadn't completed my task, and what is this rubbish about a soul mate? Everyone knows that soul mates are very rare, and no one has had a soul mate since the Founders.''

''You are right, Hermione Granger. Soul mates are indeed rare, and can be found only between very powerful wizards and witches. Which both you and your soul mate are. If you had found each other, and completed the bonding, both of you would have possessed power grater that even Merlin and Morgana La Fey.''

Hermione's eyes widened at that. Merlin and Morgana had been the first soul mates in magical history, followed by Salazar Slytherin with Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Griffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. And everyone knew that the first pair had been the most powerful couple ever seen.

''Every soul is given a task at their birth in the living realm…'' the one in blue robes said as he joined his companion, ''…As Harry Potter was given the task of destroying Tom Riddle, as Tom Riddle was tasked to become the most powerful wizard, but never to go dark, as Albus Dumbledore was given the task to protect Hogwarts, but never fully comprehended what that meant. You on the other hand, were given a number of tasks. You were to become the smartest witch, you did; you were meant to save Sirius Black's life, you did that partially; you were meant to keep the Chosen One alive, you did; and last but not least, you were supposed to find your soul mate, and help Harry Potter defeat Tom Riddle.''

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her wild hair. Every damned year she had been in danger, she had tried to keep Harry safe, she knew he hated it, but also knew that without her guidance he would have been long dead. And now, these three were landing more guilt on her shoulders. Sirius. She had been unconscious at the time he fell through the veil, and now they were telling her that she was supposed to save him. Those words only told her that Harry had suffered the biggest loss yet, because of her. Harry himself had died while in the forest, failing yet again.

In other words…the world had ended in Voldemort's clutches because of her.

A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek as she looked back at the three men. What was she supposed to do now? She was dead. She didn't have a future anymore. And even if they were to revive her, somehow, she wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark Lord without Harry.

A few more tears escaped her eyes as she opened her mouth to say…what? 'Sorry?' That word had no meaning now. Hundreds were going to die because of her. A simple 'Sorry' wouldn't cover even an inch in the heavy burden of her guilt.

''There is still hope, Hermione Granger…'' the guardian of the future time said as he approached her and lifted her head with a finger under her chin. ''Usually, we just give the sentence and the pass for what is next to come. But you are a special case. You are to go back and do exactly what you were supposed to do.''

Hermione blinked in confusion a few times and her eyes darted between the three guardians. ''What do you mean go back? How? When?''

''You are to go back to the time you first failed.'' the guardian of the past said and the three of them pointed their wands at her.

Hermione gasped and took a step backwards. ''Wait! Who is my soul mate? How am I supposed to find him?''

''You are the smartest witch of your age. You'll figure it out.'' one of them said, but Hermione didn't get the chance to say anything else as three streaks of white light shot out of their wands and hit her chest, sending her spiraling through darkness.

**A/N2:**So…what do you think? I also have a question for you. Who would you pair her up with? Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy…if you have any other suggestions, I'll gladly consider them. By the way…don't bother suggesting Ron Weasley. I'm not a fan of the bloke.


End file.
